SKuBMAVL Folge 4 Oma Pulli
by Merit-Seto
Summary: der Arme Marik hat ganz schön zu leiden und wieder einmal schneit unverhofft die bucklige verwandtschaft rein.


Morgens in der Götter-WG

Marik steht ratlos in der Küche während aus sämtlichen Schlafzimmern Schnarchgeräusche ertönen  
Marik: Mibo! zum Kühlschrank guck Mir is langweilig!  
Mibo springt vom Kühlschrank  
Mibo: Hey Marik alte Socke! Was geht? abklatsch  
Marik: Spiel mit mir!  
Mibo: Ich soll was? sich umguck Wo sind die Mädels?  
Marik: In der Schule! Lass uns "Ich packe meinen Koffer" spielen!  
Mibo: Na gut! Fang an!  
Marik: Ich packe meinen Koffer und tue hinein .  
Äh ... sag ich nich!  
Mibo: tropf  
Krach, Atemu betritt gähnend die Küche Atemu: Morgchen Mibo, Morgchen Marik Marik: niederknie Oh, guten Morgen großer Pharao!  
Mibo: am Kopf greif  
Atemu: Was macht ihr da eigentlich?  
Marik: Das ist euer Unwürdig, oh Pharao!  
Atemu: Hä? Ich? Pharao?  
Mibo: autsch (Sollte ich wohl den Mädels sagen, dass der seine Tabletten wieder nehmen muss)  
Bakura: In Küche komm und schlechte Laune hab  
Atemu/Marik/Mibo: oO Mibo: Morgen Bak! Willste ein Bier?  
Bakura: schreit NEEEIIIIN! Und wehe du nennst mich noch mal Bak! Mibo am Kragen pack und schüttel  
Mibo setzt die Drunken-Monkey-Attacke ein und lässt Bakura durch die Küche ins Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa fliegen  
Mibo: So nich mein Lieber!  
Bakura: Marik schnapp und in die Folterkammer schleif ROOOAAARRR Marik: oO ningel  
Atemu: Armer Marik!  
Mibo: Mir egal! Hauptsache ich bin Okay!  
Atemu: Wer bist du eigentlich?  
Mibo haut Atemu ein runter: euer Kühlschrankwächter!  
Atemu: Aja...! Hast du zufällig eine Ahnung wer ich bin?  
Mibo: auf Halskette zeig Lies doch selber!  
Atemu: Was sind das für komische Zeichen?  
(Mibo: Herr lass Hirn vom Himmel regnen)  
Zorro: in Wohnzimmer komm, Hosenstall auf hab und das gewisse etwas raushängen lass  
Mibo/Atemu: Morgchen!  
Mibo: Mach ma deinen Reißverschluss zu oder braucht dein kleiner Freund frische Luft?  
Zorro: Was? verschlafen guck  
Atemu: Dein Schwanz hängt raus! Danach grabsch, reintu und Hosenstall zu mach  
Zorro: Oh Danke! Kannst du das noch mal machen?  
Mibo: Ich verzieh mich wieder auf meinem Kühlschrank! spring  
Atemu: Was noch mal machen?  
Schrei gellen durch das Haus  
Zorro: Wasn los?  
Mibo vom Kühlschrank aus: Bakura quält grade mal wieder Marik Zorro: Achso! Na dann.  
Zorro nimmt Atemu ganz lieb an die Hand. Sie gehen in Zorros Zimmer und haben Sex  
( Mibo: Denn Spruch kenn ich irgendwo her )  
Kain: kommt in die Küche Morgen Mibo!  
Mibo: Moin! lol Was willst du denn hier? Musst du nicht auf die Türen aufpassen?  
Kain: Nö, die Mädels sind doch nicht da!  
Mibo: Ja, is total öde hier! Willste ein Bier?  
Kain: Klar! setz sich zu Mibo auf den Kühlschrank  
Ein schlaftrunkener Vegeta kommt in die Küche  
Vegeta: Hei ihr Waschlappen! Was macht ihr da?  
Mibo/Kain: Saufen! Ein Bier für den DJ  
Vegeta: auf Küchenuhr schiel Es is halb 10 morgens! Spinnt ihr?  
Mibo/Kain: Uns is langweilig! Willste auch eins?  
Vegeta: NEIN! Gibt mir lieber Marmelade und Butter aus dem Kühlschrank Mibo: Warte ne Sekunde! nach Butter, Marmelade grabsch und zu Vegeta werf Hier Bitte!  
Vegeta: fang, zum Tisch geh, Brötchen nehm  
hinsetz, ess  
Vegeta: Was ist das eigentlich für ein Geschrei?  
Mibo: Entweder Marik der von Bakura gequält wird, oder Atemu in Zorros Zimmer, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!  
Vegeta: horcht Atemu könnte ruhig leiser stöhnen, da vergeht mir Sonst der Appetit! pupst  
Mibo und Kain fangen an zu röcheln und fallen ohnmächtig vom Kühlschrank (Was für eine Marke)  
Vegeta: schnuppert Mhh... tausend Nasen möchte ich haben!  
Sanji: omG Wer hat hier einen fahren lassen?  
Vegeta: Ich war's! stolz sei  
Sanji: Vegeta Kopfnuss geb WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN, IN MEINER KÜCHE SO RUMZUFURZEN! DAS ESSEN WIRD JA SCHLECHT!  
Sanji: nachguck ob Mibo/Kain noch leben  
Ohrfeige geb Hey aufwachen zurück an eure Arbeit!  
Fenster aufrub  
Türklocke erkling  
Sanji: Kain tritt geb Geh ma zur Tür!  
Kain: zur Tür geh und aufmach  
Mariks Oma: Hallo mein Kleiner Kain in die Wange kneif  
Ist mein Enkelein da?  
Kain: dumm grins Hallo Frau Ishtar! Ja, Kommen sie rein!  
Oma in Küche bring  
MO: Hallo Ihr Drei! Wer seit ihr denn?  
Mibo: Ich bin Mibo, der Kühlschrankwächter!  
Vegeta: Klappe Oma!  
Sanji: Vegeta eine auf Kopf geb  
Sei nett zu einer alten Dame! Ich bin Sanji der Koch und das hier is Vegeta.  
MO: Sie sind nett! Hier ein Bonbon! Sanji Bonbon geb Wo ist den mein Enkel?  
Marik: Hier Omilein!  
Mariks Hemd ist noch halb offen und leicht blutig  
MO: Da ist ja mein Lieblingsenkel! durchknuddel  
Marik: glucks Ahhhhh... Hallo Omi! unter Todesschmerzen red  
Bakura kommt immer noch mit Scheißlaune in die Küche  
Bakura: -.- sieht MO DU! DU bist schuld das ich nicht weiter machen kann, alte Schachtel!  
MO: Oh, wer ist den der junge Mann, Marik? Bakura anhimmel  
Bakura: glucks  
Marik: Äh... sag ich nich Sanji: Das ist Bakura! Er verbringt sehr viel Zeit mit Marik grins Wollen sie ´nen Kaffee?  
MO: Aber gerne doch junger Mann! an Sanji ranwerf  
Sanji: Äh...Schritt zurück trett Ja, Hol ich gleich! aus Küche renn  
MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT  
Bakura zu Mibo: Ist Atemu schon wach?  
Mibo: Ja ! Bei Zorro! Du weißt schon!  
Bakura: Hä? Nö ! Was denn?  
Mibo: Na dann geh doch hin. Kannst bestimmt mitmachen grins  
Bakura: Wollen sie mitkommen Frau Ishtar? Ich kann ihnen die Beiden vorstellen!  
MO: Na klar komm ich mit!  
Marik: ... Zu Bakura: Sag ma was soll denn das?  
Bakura: Ich will nur deine Freunde vorstellen! Wir müssen doch einen guten Eindruck machen!  
Bakura schleift MO zu Zorros Zimmer  
Marik: ... Ich hoffe sie überlebt das.  
Mibo: Wann kommt Merit wieder? Ich glaub wir brauchen ihre San.- Ausbildung!  
Marik: auf Uhr schiel In 3 Stunden Kain: Na dann ist es wohl zu spät!  
Motorradgeräusche in der Einfahrt  
Marik: POSTINO! in Einfahrt hecht  
Postino: Morgen! Post für euch! gibt Marik den Brief  
Marik: Danke Postino! geht wieder in die Küche  
Mibo: an Bierflasche häng Und was interessantes dabei?  
Marik: Ein roter Brief ohne Absender! aufmach  
Der Brief ist ein Heuler  
Merits Stimme aus dem Heuler: Wehe ihr baut Mist während wir nicht da sind. Und wehe die Wäsche ist nicht gemacht, wenn wir wiederkommen!  
Marik: Brief weit von sich weg halt  
Selas´s Stimme: Und wehe ihr lasst Bakura in die Folterkammer! Ihr wisst wie er danach drauf ist!  
Merits Stimme  
Ich warne euch! Wenn Zorro sich wieder an Atemu vergreift!  
jetzt in ganz lieber Tonlage Kussi Bussi!

STILLE Marik/Mibo/Kain: ...SCHEISSE!  
Marik: Sie werden und die Köpfe abreißen Mibo: ... nich nur das.  
Kain. ...wir sind unsere Jobs los Mibo... Panik  
Mibo: Und Zorro sein bestes Stück kurz innehalt HAHA!  
Marik: Und was machen wir jetzt? auch Panik krieg  
Mibo: Ähm... Panik Ich weiß nicht! Bier sauf  
Marik zu Sanji renn  
SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJIIIIII WIR HABEN EIN PROBLEM!  
Sanji: hockt in einer Ecke seines Zimmers  
Merit...Merit...Merit sich vor und zurück wieg  
Marik: Sanji! Alarstufe Rot!  
Sanji: Merit… merkt das Marik da ist  
Was ist los?  
Marik: Sie...Sie.  
Sanji: Was Sie?  
Marik: Sie haben uns einen Heuler geschickt!  
Sanji: Wer sie? Finanzamt?  
Marik: Nein! Merit und Selas!  
Sanji: Merit...herzchenblick  
Marik: SANJI!  
Sanji: Ja?! Was haben sie gesagt?  
Marik: Wir solln Wäsche waschen, Bakura nicht in die Folterkammer lassen und Zorro soll sich nicht an Atemu vergreifen! Und das haben wir nicht gemacht! hippelig von einem Bein aufs andere spring  
Sanji: Oh...mein...Gott! rausrenn und mit Kochlöffel auf Topf schlag  
Alarm! Alarm! Alle in die Küche! Krisensitzung!  
Ein paar Minuten Stille  
Sanji: Kann doch nicht wahr sein! in Zorros Zimmer renn  
Bakura. Zorro, Atemu und MO liegen um Bett und rauchen die Zigarette danach  
Sanji: KREISCH  
Bakura: Was denn los? an Zigarette zieh  
Sanji: heul Das kann doch alles nich wahr sein? Das ist ein Albtraum... Ich wach bestimmt gleich auf!  
Zorro: Nun sag schon was los is an Zigarette zieh  
Sanji: Sofort raus aus dem Bett! Wenn Merit und Selas euch so finden, bringen sie euch um!  
Atme: Wer?  
Sanji: Atemu bewusstlos hau, schnapp und in sein Bett leg  
Bakura! Mach die Folterkammer sauber!  
Bakura: Wieso? Was machst du denn für einen Aufstand?  
Sanji: Frag nicht! Mach! Bakura tritt geb Omi! Geh in die Küche und strick was oder so! Zorro! Ab! Wäsche waschen!  
MO, Zorro, Bakura schlürfen davon

14,30 Selas: die Arbeit in BWL war ja total beschissen!  
Merit: Jo! Voll versemmelt! Tür aufschließ  
Sanji: ginsend dasteh Hallo mein Engel!  
Merit: über beide Ohren strahl Hallo Sanji! (abknutsch)  
Selas: in Küche geh Hallo Ihr! Mo bemerk Hallo, darf ich fragen wer sie sind?  
MO: Mariks Oma! Und wer seit ihr?  
Selas: Man könnte sagen so sagen die Kindermädchen dieser Bande hier Merit: Ich bin seine Verlobte! an Sanji klammer

Hier ist vielleicht zu erwähnen, dass Vegeta schon eine ganze Weile mit dem Gesicht auf seinem Brötchen liegt und schläft

Selas?Was ist denn mit Vegeta los? Vegeta tritt geb Hei aufwachen!  
Vegeta: schnarcccccchhhhhhhhhh  
Selas: -.- na wenn das so ist, helfen nur noch drastische Maßnahmen! Zu Vegeta flüster: "Son Goku" ist tot!  
Vegeta wacht schlagartig auf  
Vegeta: Welche dumme Sau hat es gewagt.  
Selas: Guten Morgen Vegi !  
Vegeta: dumm grins Hallo Spatzi! noch mehr dämlich grins  
Merit: Ähm... tolles Make up Vegi!  
Alle grinsen weil Vegetas Gesicht voller Marmelade ist  
Selas: nach Atemu schiel Alles in Ordnung? Du stehst so komisch Atemu: Ähm... hehe... Ja klar! Was soll denn nicht in Ordnung sein?  
Marik: Hemd zurecht rück um die blutigen Striemen zu verdecken  
Selas: Na gut... Alle schwitz  
Merit: Was gibt's zu essen, Schatzi?  
Sanji: Ich hab Miso- Suppe, Sushi und Okonomiyati gemacht!  
Merit/Selas: Klingt gut! an Tisch setz und ess  
Selas: Was habt ihr denn heute Vormittag so gemacht?  
Mibo: hängt von seinem Kühlschrank und gröllt  
Bier her, Bier her oder ich fall um.  
Merit: Na toll.  
Zorro: Ich äh… hab trainiert!  
Atemu: ÄÄÄhhh (nach Antwort such) hab ich vergessen!  
Marik: hüstel... sag ich nicht!  
MO: Ich habe hier in der Küche gesessen und habe einen Pullover für meinen Lieblingsenkel gestrickt hält zartlila Pulli mit Teddy vorndrauf hoch  
Selas: Och is der aber niedlich! grins  
Merit: Probier doch mal an Marik!  
Marik: Och nö! Keine Lust den anzuziehen!  
Merit: Jungs!  
Sanji, Zorro, Bakura, Vegeta und Atemu halten Marik fest, während Merit ihm den Pulli anzieht  
Vegeta: Also ich muss sagen die Farbe steht dir Marik ganzbreitgrins  
Marik: -.- ganz böse guck  
Zorro: Was guckst du denn so? Lach doch ma Marik grins  
MO: Soll ich euch auch welche machen?  
Selas: Ja, einen blauen wo vorne drauf steht „Ich bin reif für die Klappse" und hinten „Ich auch"  
Merit: Kann ich einen in pink bekommen, wo Sanji draufsteht?  
MO: Kein Problem! Mach ich doch gerne! scheinheilig grins  
Selas: Ich geh ma Mathehausaufgaben machen Merit: Block in die Hand drück Machst du meine bitte mit?  
Selas: -.- Du weiß das dich das was kostet?  
Merit: Klären wir später...grins  
Selas:(Also nie...) trollt sich aus der Küche  
Merit: entspannt hin setz  
Zwischenruf von Mibo: Einer geht noch, einer geht noch rein  
Türschloss klack  
Kaiba und Mokuba kommen händchenhaltend nach Hause  
Mokuba: Hallo zusammen!  
Alle: Hallo ihr Zwei!  
MO: Ähm ... bist du nicht etwas zu jung für so eine Beziehung? Mokuba anguck  
Mokuba: Äh.. und sie sind?  
MO: Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich bin Mariks Oma!  
Kaiba anschau -.- Und sie, was fällt ihnen ein, ein Kind zu lieben?  
Kaiba: Wieso? Ist doch mein Bruder MO: in Ohnmacht fall  
Marik: Oh! Oma? nach Oma guck  
Bakura: Mh, So ein Pech aber auch! Zorro hilf mir mal!  
Zorro und Bakura nehmen MO und legen sie vor die Haustür  
Mokuba: -.- Seit Ihr aber freundlich Bakura: Die geht mir schon die ganze Zeit auf den Sack!  
Mokuba: Müsst ihr sie gleich vor die Tür werfen?  
Zorro: Hol sie doch und leg sie in dein Bett!  
Kaiba: mit Faust droh Ärgerst du gerade meinen Moki?  
Zorro: Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?  
Kaiba: Mokuba am Handgelenk pack Komm, wir gehen in unser Zimmer!  
Mokuba: Juhuu! Erklärst du mir Mathe? versaute Gedanken hat  
Sanji: Merit am Handgelenk pack  
Los! Wir gehen auch! Merit: Juhuu!  
Mibo: Ich will auch! tropf  
Vegeta/Bakura/Marik/Atemu: auch tropf

So ging ein weiterer Tag in der Sieben – Götter WG zuende. 


End file.
